What I've Done
by samwinchestergirl33
Summary: Nine years after leaving, Robin comes back home. She soon discovers how much her leaving actually hurt Emma. three to five shot
1. Chapter 1

What I've Done

**Summary: Nine years after leaving, Robin comes back home. She soon discovers how much her leaving actually hurt Emma.**

**General Hospital fanfic**

**Rated: Teen**

**Pairings: Emma/Cam, Emma/OC, Michael/Ellie, Morgan/Britt, Maxie/Spinelli, Patrick/Sabrina**

**Part One**

Robin Scorpio—previously, Robin Scorpio-Drake sighed as she settled into her seat on the plane. She was on her way back to Port Charles after nine long years. It wasn't supposed to be that long. Maybe a few months, perhaps a year. But a year passed, then two, then three, and then finally—-_finally_, Victor told her that her work was done.

Over the years, she'd did everything Victor had asked. Helping various people, even people she didn't particularly like. Her greatest victory had been helping a little girl who'd died. Thought to be killed by mob violence. And she'd brought her back. Little Kelsey Winters had reminded Robin of her own daughter and made her miss Emma terribly. She'd tried talking to her daughter and Patrick on the phone and through letters or emails, however, she couldn't use Skype. Emma believed her to be in Africa. Not in a fancy little mental hospital. After saving Jason, she was sent across the country. She'd been provided with a small apartment. Money. A new life. She'd made friends and had dated a little, after Patrick had requested a divorce. However, most of her focus had remained on her work and it had finally paid off. She was coming home.

The flight attendant announced that everyone should take a seat and buckle up because they'd be landing in a few moments. Robin couldn't help but smile to herself, at that. She couldn't wait to see Emma.

—

Emma Drake laughed as she scooted up on her boyfriend, Riley's bed, her hands sinking into his thick blond locks. Her legs were on eighter side of his hips as she rested her head on his pillow, pulling him down onto her. Her jacket and dress had long since been discarded, leaving her in leggings and her bra, heels still on her feet. Suddenly, her cellphone rang in her purse and she groaned, pulling away from Riley and rolling onto her stomach, reaching down to pick it up. Looking at the screen, she said, "It's Cam. I should probably take this."

Riley rolled his eyes, leaning back against his headboard as he watched. "You know, it's really not fun, having to share my girlfriend with another guy." He commented, blue eyes looking at her sharply.

Emma looked at him, lifting an eyebrow. "Riley, Cam is just my friend. My _best _friend. There's literally nothing romantic going on between us."

Riley snorted sarcastically and stepped out of his room.

Emma furrowed her brow and shook her head as she answered her phone. "Cam, why are you calling me? You know that I'm on a date with Riley." She told him, a little bit annoyed. She listened to what he said, expression darkening. "Alright. I'll be at Kelly's in about ten or fifteen minutes. Could you…keep her there for me?" She didn't wait for a reply as she hung up, quickly redressing and grabbing her purse, giving her boyfriend a kiss goodbye.

—-

Cameron Spencer bit his lip, eyes wide as he leaned against the counter, watching as Robin Scorpio laughed and hugged his mother. The woman had changed a bit since he'd last seen her. Her dark brown hair was streaked with blonde and pin straight, falling just underneath her chin. There were laugh lines around her lips. Still though, Cam knew who it was.

The door opened, bell above it ringing. Cam turned to give a pleading look to Tiffani Harris, begging her to take over for him with handling the customers and the red head just rolled her eyes with a nod. He stepped out from behind the counter, gaze locked on the pretty brunette. Emma didn't seem to notice, her eyes fixed in a glare on her mother's back. Not that Cam blamed her.

Emma strided torward the woman with determined steps, noting that she was taller than the woman who'd abandoned her, even without her heels. "What the hell are _you _doing back here?" She snarled, eyes fiery.

Robin turned to face the person who'd spoken, noting the look on Elizabeth's face before she did. Before her stood her daughter. Tall and slender, brown hair pulled back into a messy bun except for one, bright red strand. The older woman's heart ached at that. Emma was so grown up, now. Gone was the innocence of childhood. Before her stood an angry teenager. "Emma." She murmured softly, moving forward to hug the girl.

Emma took a step back, ignoring the hurt look on her "mother's" face. Her fists clenched at her sides as she gritted her teeth. "What the _hell_ are you doing back here?" She growled, shrugging off Cam's hand that had landed on her arm in an attempt to calm her. She had no reason to be calm. Not after what Robin had done. "You think you can just come back here after nine years and expect everything to be okay? It's _not._ You made the decision to not come back and you should've stayed gone. Daddy moved on with Sabrina five years ago. They're married now. I have a baby sister named Amelia. We don't need you, so just _leave." _

Every single word felt like a blade sinking into her chest. Oh, how could she have ever thought Emma would understand why she'd left? All Emma knew was she'd been okay with leaving for years. All she knew was she'd stayed away. And in that time, Emma and Patrick had created a new family. But Robin couldn't leave, now. She had to get to know her daughter, again. She had to make it up to her.

**To be continued**

**Author's Note: So this happened. I guess because I do not think Emma is going to understand why her mother left. Not when she eventually comes back. How could she? Her mother was gone for two years but then decides to leave, again? It's utterly ridiculous.**


	2. Chapter 2

**What I've Done**

**General Hospital fanfic**

**Chapter Two**

"You okay?" Cam asked Emma, squeezing her dainty wrist, gently. His brows furrowed and brown eyes soft and filled with concern.

Emma shook her head, blinking back tears and taking in a deep breath. Her hand reached out to cling to the one he had on her wrist and she met his eyes. "Do you think that you could get off work and take me home? Daddy and Sabrina are out. Amelia is staying at a friends house, and I just…I don't want to be alone."

"I think I can manage that. I'll just go and talk to Tiffani about covering for me for the rest of the afternoon." He left her for a few moments, heading over to the counter to talk to the redhead.

"Emma's parents aren't home?" Tiffani questioned, crossing her arms under her chest, damp rag hanging from the tips of her fingers.

"No. And she really doesn't want to be alone. Listen, I know that you don't really want to, but could you cover for me? At least until Devon gets in here?" He asked of her. "I'll cover for you the next time you need or want off early."

She sighed. "_Fine._ Tell Emma that I hope she feels better, okay?"

Cam beamed at her. "Thank you." He hurried back over to Emma, putting his hand out of her back and leading her out of the diner and to his car in a comfortable silence.

—-

Two hours later, Cam and Emma sat on the couch in Emma's home, dressed up in their pajamas, a light blanket covering their legs and a bowl of popcorn between them. The horror movie that they'd rented flashed on the screen. They had yet to talk about what had happened at Kelly's earlier. Instead, Emma had talked him into staying the night and had gotten him to grab some clothes from his house. He didn't know when Emma would be ready to talk but he wasn't going to rush her. If he did, he knew that Emma would close herself off and it would be hard as hell to try to get her to open up, again.

"It hurt to see _her_ again, you know? Dad and I moved on. I love Sabrina and I love Amelia. She never even really called us or anything. How can she expect me to be okay? It's been Sabrina who's helped me through everything. Robin just gave birth to me. She doesn't deserve the title of mom or mother. She hasn't been one." Emma finally spoke, pausing the television.

Cam looked at her, listening intently before finally speaking. "I know. I saw what you went through. I mean, we might've been young, but still. She never should've left you, but do you think that you'll eventually give her a chance to explain herself? If she's moving back to Port Charles, it's going to be hard not to run into her."

She shrugged, flipping back her hair, twisting the lone red strand around her small pinkie. "I know. Eventually, I _will _talk to her, but I'm not ready yet. I don't know if I'll ever be."

With a sigh, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his comforting embrace.

—-

"I can't believe Emma got so mad at me." Robin said, taking a seat on the sofa as Elizabeth handed her a hot cup of tea. She took a sip and curled her legs under her. "She grew up so much and she looks so beautiful. I just want to be a part of her life, again."

Liz quirked an eyebrow. "Listen, I'm the last person who should be judging you, but can you really blame her for being angry. I mean, you left when she was eight years old, and you haven't really contacted her. I still don't get why you'd stay away for so long after already being gone for two years."

The other woman's gaze turned to stare down at her hands, guiltily. "I know. But I really did have a good reason for being gone. And I guess that I can finally tell you now that I'm back for good."

Liz raised her eyebrow at that. "Well, what can your explanation be? I thought you were in Africa?"

Robin shook her head. "Victor Cassadine came to me with information that Jason was still alive. He wanted me to come with him to help bring him back. I was told that I couldn't tell anyone what was going on."

"Okay, no offense, but the Cassadine's aren't exactly known for their honesty. Besides, why would Victor care about Jason?" Liz asked. "And how was he still alive in the first place?"

"Oh, at first I didn't believe him. But he brought a video and a picture. That's what convinced me it was real. And you're right. He didn't care about Jason. He needed someone to bring back Helena Cassadine and Stavros. He knew that I wouldn't help him without incentive. He had to give me a reason to come with him." The brunette answered.

The door to the Drake home opened and a giggling Sabrina and Patrick stepped inside, Sabrina's hand resting on her rounded belly. "Oh. They look so cute." Sabrina whispered, grinning as she took in the sight of her stepdaughter and Cam asleep on the couch.

Patrick smiled and shook his head. "I should probably wake him up. His mother is probably wondering where he is." He stepped forward, gently shaking the boy's shoulder.

Cam blinked up at him wearily, unwrapping his arms from Emma. "Wait, what are you guys doing home? Emma said you two were out tonight."

Sabrina snickered. "That's because it's nine in the morning. We're supposed to pick up Amelia soon. What time is your mother expecting you home?"

The boy shrugged. "I dunno." He said sheepishly. "I didn't really tell her that I was going to be staying over, except on her voicemail. I wanted to cheer up Emma, because she was upset."

At that, the smile dropped from Patrick's lips and his protective instincts took over. "Why was my daughter upset?" He asked worriedly.

Cam's eyes widened, mouth falling open in shock. "You mean that you don't _know?"_

Patrick and Sabrina shook their heads.

"Robin is back. She came to Kelly's and I called Emma. Emma came and kind of blew up at her." Cam answered.

**to be continued**


End file.
